Hair styling with hair brushes and combs is well known in the art. Hair brushes of various designs and configurations usually provide a specific type of hair styling to the user's hair with regard to the general contours and the body of the hair wanted by the user. Such styling includes layering of the hair, curling the hair, adding volume to the hair, parting the hair and the like. Usually, the user needs a different type of hair brush for producing a particular type of hair style, as previously mentioned.
There remains a need for a hair brush with movable bristles to provide multi-purpose hair styling and hair grooming use wherein the hair brush can perform different types of hair styling with the same brush. This hair brush would include movable long bristles relative to stationary short bristles such that the long bristles are movable in a horizontal position in the same plane in order to create different styles and layering of the user's hair.